The present invention relates to luminary control systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to failure detection systems and energy management systems for multiple luminaries.
Artificial lighting has long been commonplace in commercial, industrial and other spaces. To maximize the application of artificial light, light fixtures are typically dispersed throughout such spaces. Inevitably, however, light fixtures fail. For example, light fixtures can fail due to a faulty ballast, a shattered bulb, or an incorrect mains voltage. In addition, light fixtures can striate as they age, causing the lamp to flicker on and off. Because light fixtures are often the only source of artificial lighting, it can be important to quickly and efficiently detect and diagnose a light fixture failure.
Currently, light fixture failures often are identified through periodic manual inspection of each individual bulb and ballast. This can include the time consuming tasks of identifying the location of the failure (e.g., bulb or ballast) and identifying the cause of the failure (e.g., manufacturing defect or faulty installation). Not surprisingly, manual inspections are costly, as they require extensive time and proper training. If the inspection occurs during daylight hours, the cost of an inspection can increase to account for the electrical power needed to activate each light fixture.
A number of systems have recently been offered as an alternative to manual inspections. One such system includes a peripheral unit affixed to each light fixture in an outdoor lighting system. The peripheral unit includes a visible signaling device, such as a flag or a flashing beacon, to indicate a potential fault is detected. Another such system includes a building control unit to monitor and control lighting parameters. The building control unit sends operating parameters, by remote link, to each peripheral unit associated with a ballast. The peripheral unit compares the actual operating parameters with the received operating parameters, and alerts the building control unit of a divergence by wireless link.
Despite their advantages over manual methods of inspection, the above systems have not gained widespread acceptance. Accordingly, there remains a continued need for an improved system and method for evaluating multiple lighting fixtures for faults. In addition, there remains a continued need for an improved system and method for maximizing the efficient use of multiple lighting fixtures dispersed throughout a commercial, industrial or public space.